Konoha Gakuen
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: -Konoha Gakuen- susurro sonriente -El próximo mejor equipo de Japón-


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista.**

* * *

**Nombre: Konoha Gakuen.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Friendship, ¿Humor?**

**AU. Reeditado.**

* * *

**Konoha Gakuen**

Naruto Namikaze, un chico de trece años con un gran sueño: Formar su propio equipo y representar a Japón en las ligas de Soccer Internacional el problema es que su sueño era imposible de alcanzar o eso era lo que la multitud pensaba, al ser huérfano y crecer en un orfanato sus sueños de jugar Soccer fueron secundados por el deseo de una familia, a la edad de diez años se convenció a si mismo que para ser reconocido y callar a todos aquellos incrédulos seria parte del mejor equipo de Japón y lograría ser reconocido por ello.

_**"#$%**_

_**Imaginacion de Naruto**_

**Se preparaba para tapar, era ultimo tiempo, el cronometro corría y solo tenia una meta en su mente... ¡Ganar!**

_**!"#$%**_

_**Realidad**_

- ¿Listo dobe? - El chico sonrió y tras un asentimiento se acomodó en la posición de arqueo, sonó un silbato, el azabache frente suyo lanzo con las mismas intenciones de ganar, la pelota rodo, la vio cerca de la portería. _''Debo hacer algo'' _muy decidido se lanzo hacia el balón.

- ¡Naruto! - Un grito, se giró hacia su mejor amiga y aun amor platónico. - ¡Cuidado! - Gritó, eso lo descoloco, luego recordó ¡El balón!

- Ahh. - Gritó al sentir el golpe de lleno en su rostro.

- N-Naruto-kun. - Susurró preocupada la chica mientras se acercaba acompañada de sus demás amigos.

- ¡Eso fue falta-ttebayo! - Levantándose con el seño fruncido y notablemente molesto se acercó al azabache. - ¡Teme! - Gritó exasperado.

- Calma no fue intención de Sasuke darte de lleno en la cara. - Interviniendo, un castaño con dos colmillos en sus mejillas, su deseo ser defensa junto a su mejor amigo Shino un azabache un tanto callado y reservado.

- ¡No te metas Kiba! - Gruñó, volviendo su vista al inmutable azabache. - ¿Porque me pegaste en la cara? ¡Idiota! -

- Yo no te lo di en la cara, tu te lanzaste a por el balón y este te dio en la cara. - Sonrió divertido al ver como el seño del rubio se fruncía aun mas.

- Bueno ya, lo importante es que estas bien. - Interviniendo, una de las chicas del grupo, Sakura su sueño, ser doctora y curar a los tontos de sus amigos.

- N-Naruto-kun, S-Sasuke-kun ¿Que sucedió?- A ellos llego Hinata, una hermosa niña que amaba en secreto al rubio y admiraba al azabache. Sus sueños, ser una gran empresaria y representar al equipo de sus amigos junto a Shikamaru, un chico perezoso pero muy inteligente que deseaba tener una vida normal pero gracias a los problemáticos de sus amigos era arrastrado a esos entrenamientos.

- ¡Hinata-chan!, el Teme me tiro el balón a toda la cara. - Refunfuñaba molesto, giró el rostro como un niño de 8 años, siendo un niño de 13 años.

- Sabes que no se la tire al rostro Hinata, el muy idiota se desconcentro y el balón le golpeo. - La chica suspiró.

- Naruto-kun ve con Sakura para que te revise. - El chico asintió. - Dejemos este asunto en el pasado ¿Les parece?- Los chicos asintieron, sonrió. - ¿Donde esta Ino? - Todos se miraron entre si.

- ¡Chicos! - A ellos llego una chica rubia de coleta con una gran caja.

- ¡Ino! - Sonrió feliz uno de sus mejores amigos, un gordito tierno que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba sentado comiendo frituras.

- Chouji. - Sonrió divertida. - ¡Les tengo una sorpresa! - La ojiperla sonrió.

- ¿Los tienes? - La rubia sonrió asintiendo.

- ¡Acérquense todos! - Gritó tan fuerte que llamo la atención de todos sus amigos, poco a poco se acercaron. - Ven Hina. - La chica asintió, se acercó ayudándole a la rubia a sostener la caja.

- Les presentamos sus uniformes. - Ambas sonrieron sacando de la caja camisetas blancas con mangas negras.

- ¡Viva Konoha Gakuen! - Gritó emocionada la rubia.

- ¡Si! - Gritaron todos al unísono, sonrió divertida, a ella se acercó su amor platónico.

- Hinata-chan. - Sonrió este feliz. - Gracias. - Se acercó, le abrazo efusivo entendiendo al chico ya que al ser Huérfano no tenia mucho dinero.

- Somos un equipo Naruto-kun. - Sonrió sonrojada al tener al chico tan cerca. - Algún día llegaremos lejos Naruto-kun, seremos siempre un equipo. - El rubio sonrió alegre.

- ¡Si Hinata-chan!, estaremos juntos siempre. - Luego miro al azabache quien se acercaba. - Menos al teme, a ese no lo quiero cerca. - El chico parado frente suyo lo miro molesto.

- Hmp. - Bufó, se acercó a la chica besando su mejilla. - Gracias Hinata, fue un gran regalo. - Sonrío haciendo sonrojar en sobremanera a la chica.

- ¡Oye!, no toques a Hinata-chan-ttebayo. - Bufaron comenzando una batalla de miradas, suspiro sonriente _''Algún día, seremos el mejor equipo''_ ambos chicos la miraron.

- Kawaii. - Soltaron sonriendo, acto seguido se abrazaron todos.

- ¡Que viva Konoha Gakuen! - Gritó Sakura.

- ¡Que viva! - Gritaron todos.

- ¡Que viva nuestro futuro! - Gritó Kiba.

- ¡Que viva! -

- ¡Que viva el ramen-ttebayo! -

- ... - Todos le miraron burlescos.

- ¡¿Que?! - Bufó sonrojado.

- ¡Q-Que viva nuestra amistad! - Gritó lo mas fuerte y apenada que pudo, todos le miraron, trago grueso ¿Se burlarían de ella?

- ¡Que viva! - Gritaron al unísono, carcajadas, abrazos y uno que otro golpe por parte de rivales

- Konoha Gakuen. - Susurró sonriente. - El próximo mejor equipo de Japón. -Miró al cielo azul, rogando a Dios que le ayudara en ese sueño, por que era un sueño que quería cumplir junto a sus amigos, Jugar Futbol Soccer y divertirse junto a sus amigos, por eso se llamaban ¡El equipo Konoha Gakuen!

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado :3**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar ^^**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
